The Perfect Birthday
by LlamaPatronus
Summary: This is a little one shot I threw together for my beta's birthday. Basically it's Kurt's 18th birthday and Blaine is being amazing and sweet for him.


**A/N: Well this is a one shot for my amazing beta (Captain-ally)'s birthday! Which was last Tuesday...**

**I am terrible with punctuality and a horrible procrastinator. So Ally, I am so so so so so sorry, and you know that but here you go... I hope you had an AMAZING day and have fun reading :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING you recognise from somewhere else :)**

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Blaine whispered into my ear "It's your birthday."

I rolled over and opened my eyes to find myself eye to eye with the perfect golden orbs I had fallen in love with staring right back at me. Leaning in for a kiss off the one person I needed in my life, I was stopped by his finger colliding with my lips. "Mmmph!" I protested, needing a kiss off my love.

"You can kiss me after breakfast, gorgeous." That was when I noticed the tray crammed full with food that Blaine had brought in with him, and the fact that Blaine was fully clothed. Sighing at the image - for both good and bad reasons - I sat up ready to eat. We took turns feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and small pieces of pancakes - all my favourites I must add - whilst Blaine was whispering insanities about how amazing and beautiful I was into my ear. I couldn't help but smile at how much of a goofball he was in the morning, how excited he always was. I watched him bouncing on his knees at the end of my bed looking back at me with his wide child-like eyes waiting for me to get up and ready for the day he had planned.

"Blaine?" I asked suddenly realising something. He nodded as a reply so I knew he was listening. "What time is it?"

"Oh," Blaine said as if he'd only just noticed the early start, "It's umm... seven." He said, more of a question itself than an answer. "But! I do have things planned for today, so we have to have an early start!" He recovered throwing excuses at me when he probably knew I didn't mind, as long as I was with him, I didn't care what time of the day it was.

After a few minutes of me taking in everything about this day - my eighteenth birthday, I was finally allowed to drink legally - and Blaine anxiously watching me - eager to start the day - Blaine jumped off the bed and pulled me out of the covers and guided me towards my walk-in wardrobe - one of the best things to come out of moving to this new house. "Fine, fine!" I exclaimed turning around to face Blaine, "I'm going to get ready! But first I want that kiss." Blaine smirked at my demand and gave me a short but sweet peck on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, love. But you really need to get dressed now, or we'll be late!" Blaine gave me one final push into the wardrobe before turning and making himself comfortable on my bed to wait whilst I got ready. I quickly rushed my moisturising routine as I knew Blaine would have something to say about it if I took my usual 45 minutes on just that and started going through my clothes to decide on the perfect outfit to wear. After many choices of outfits - a lot of my clothes seemed to be missing - I finally settled on my favourite pair of grey skinny jeans, which looked as though they had been painted on; a simple white dress shirt, which showed off my figure perfectly; a black waist coat; a light blue bow tie and my white Dr. Martens.

I stepped out of my wardrobe and smiled at Blaine who was currently staring at my outfit open-mouthed and drooling ever so slightly. "Come on then, let's go!" I walked out of my room and down the stairs leaving a gaping Blaine behind me.

* * *

Once saying goodbye to Dad, Carole - who gave me the beige Marc Jacobs sweater I've been wanting - and a grumbling, tired Finn (and receiving a very surprising, but appreciated, silver, silk scarf sent from Sebastian in the post) we set off to wherever Blaine had planned for us to go. I tried to decipher my way using the familiar streets as guidance, but Blaine turned onto a road I had never seen, or needed to go down before and I was completely lost. After giving up I decided to check my phone for the messages the New Directions had promised to send me.

_Mercedes: Happy Birthday, White Boy. Hope you have a fun day and enjoy what Blaine has planned! xoxox_

_Rachel: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How does it feel being 18! I can't wait until I'm 18, well until we're all 18 really and then we can have some more amazing parties in my basement with the karaoke and MORE ALCOHOL! Well, have a great time with Blaine, Kurt! Hope you absolutely love his plan - I know I would! xxxxxxx_

_Tina: Have a great day with Blaine, Kurt. And Happy 18th Birthday :) xx_

_Santana: Happy Birthday. Don't hesitate to tell me how much wanky birthday sex you and eyebrows have tonight - Me Gusta._

_Brittany: Happy Birthday, Dolphin! I love you and I hope you and your dolphin have as much fun as I did with San on my birthday! :)))))))))_

_Puck: GET SOME BIRTHDAY SEX, BRO!_

_Mike: Happy Birthday, Kurt! Blaine's told me all about his plan, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Artie: Man, Blaine's one hell of a boyfriend! I might turn gay if it gets me that! Oh, and Happy Birthday! :D_

And surprisingly, there was a text in there from Sebastian, confused, I clicked on it.

_Sebastian: Hi, Kurt. I hope you have an amazing day today and I hope to see you soon - hope you enjoyed your present and have a nice time with Blaine x_

Scrolling through the messages again, just to check I wasn't wrong, I noticed that each and every person knew Blaine had planned something for today - to an extent. That was when Blaine turned into a parking lot for a coffee shop I had never seen before. "Blaine?" I asked looking towards the said boy, "What are we doing here? What's wrong with the Lima Bean?"

Blaine chuckled as he turned to look me in the eye "The Lima Bean is well out of our way, and trust me - you'll like this one." He got out of the car and just as I was about to follow, my door opened and Blaine stood grinning cheekily as he helped me out of the car. I rolled my eyes and let him take me to the counter of the shop to order me a drink and biscotti to go. I sipped my drink and had to hold in a moan at how good it was, but a little whimper still escaped my lips. "I told you you'd like this coffee - this used to be my coffee shop before I met you, you know? I only swapped because I know how much you adore the Lima Bean, and this would have been too far for you anyway." I smiled at the sincerity in his tone as we wandered back to his car to go wherever he had planned next.

We were driving for the next eight hours, only stopping to use the bathroom and grab some sandwiches for lunch. At about three in the afternoon Blaine tied a blindfold over my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see where we were until we got there, after about 5 minutes of sulking, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke me up for a second time that day I reached to take off my blindfold, but he grabbed my wrists before I could. "Not yet, I'll take them off when it's time." I sighed at the amused tone in his voice. "We're getting out of the car now, so be careful." I heard Blaine open his door, jump out and slam it shut and in no time he was opening my door and holding my hands so I would be stable. He led me through what seemed like another parking lot and through a door into a carpeted room. "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back." Blaine told me before running off somewhere, leaving me stranded and blind not knowing where I was.

After a few minutes he came back and instructed me to stay close to him and be careful. He led me inside a lift and then down a short corridor until he had to let go of one of my hands with a promise that I could take my blindfold off soon. After leading me through a doorway and positioning me in the perfect spot, he carefully removed my blindfold.

I was standing inside a gorgeous apartment, with the most amazing furniture and stunning decor. I then turned to the huge full-wall mirror and gasped. The image in front of me was breathtakingly gorgeous. The one and only - New York.

I squealed and turned to see Blaine grinning beside me I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had - trying to convey everything that I was feeling and how grateful I was through the kiss. This would be the best holiday ever.

"That isn't everything, love." Blaine told me and produced an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and took out the first sheet of paper, which read:

_Kurt,_

_I welcome you to your new home come September!_

_Kurt, you are the most amazing person I know and you deserve the whole world and more, so I bought you the next best thing, a home we can share._

_I love you so much,_

_Blaine xxx_

I gasped once again and went to put the letter back into the envelope before going to seek out Blaine who had mysteriously disappeared whilst I was reading the letter, as I was putting the letter back in I noticed two other slips of paper occupying the small space inside the letter and pulled them out to see two tickets to go and see Wicked! My hand flew to my mouth as I squealed like a 12 year old girl.

A cough to the right of me brought my attention back to my surroundings and I whirled around to see my amazing boyfriend standing there with a bouquet of seven red and three yellow roses grasped in his hands. I took them from him shakily, ready to leap at him and shout from the rooftops that I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world when he pulled out a little blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal two silver bands which each had a small pink stone in the shape of half a heart which fit together perfectly. I looked up into Blaine's eyes with my mouth gaping open in shock - how could he be so perfect?

"This is a promise ring, Kurt." He told me and looked even deeper into my eyes, as if he was trying to see right into my soul. "It's a promise to always love you, to always be yours and to protect you in every way I can. I want everything with you, Kurt, and I want you to know that one day I will make it official and marry you." He took the smaller ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger and gestured to me to do the same, once they were both secure on our fingers, I set down the flowers and the envelope and leaped at him, kissing him once again in our new home. I couldn't wait to start my life with this man and he had successfully made today the best birthday I could possibly have.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it Ally, and I put as much Kurtbastian in there as I could whilst still keeping it as a Klaine fic. **

**I was originally going to have it on a school day, but then this happened and now they're in New York having kinky birthday sex :')**


End file.
